


do i need to get you a leash?

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brat Tamer Daichi, Brat Tanaka, Brats - Freeform, Choking, Collars, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fucking Machines, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Size Kink, Spanking, Subspace, but they dont really talk about it, its all consensual, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: inspired by that one line
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	do i need to get you a leash?

Tanaka was trash talking again. He admitted that he got worked up easily, quick to get excited what with all the hype of the tournament. It was fun to threaten the other teams- he wasn't serious, but it let off some steam, and the different reactions he got were entertaining. 

They'd only just arrived, but there were a few players from the other teams mingling about in front, so he'd taken the opportunity. He spouted the usual- they were going to win, were they city boys, get ready to go home. It was clear his victims weren't sure how to respond, and they exchanged a look with each other, confused. 

One of them suddenly shifted, something behind Tanaka catching his eye. Before he could turn to see what it was, a hand was clamping down on the back of his sweater. 

"Sorry about him," came Daichi's sickly sweet voice, the one he used when he was pissed. The venom flowing beneath the faux friendliness and the forced smile chilled his bones. "He just gets excited."

The guys just looked back and forth between them, still seeming rather confused. "Uh, right," one of them said. "It's all good."

"Thank you," Daichi said, sounding a little relieved. He gripped the back of Tanaka's sweatshirt, hauling him away. "Do I need to get you a leash?" he asked lowly. He sounded pissed.

Tanaka suppressed a shudder. "No," he sighed. _Yes,_ said his mind, that traitor. 

That was another part of why Tanaka was the way that he was. Yeah, he liked getting all pumped up and excited because of the rush it gave him. But it also meant that Daichi would be there not too long after, manhandling him away from his targets and growling threats into his ear in that deep voice of his. He had to admit, Daichi was really hot. 

* * * * *

"Wait, you actually got me a leash?" Tanaka gapes. 

In front of him, Daichi is holding up a collar with a leash attached, eyebrows raised in either a challenge or a taunt. This was not what Tanaka had been expecting when his captain had asked him to help unload the stuff from the tournament in the club room upon coming back. 

"I did," Daichi tells him, "since you don't seem to know how to behave without one." Oh wow, that was hot. Tanaka feels his his cheeks grow hot. He's got to be dreaming.

He isn't going to allow himself to just be beaten like that. He forces a challenging smirk onto his face. "And that's your problem?" he asks. 

He watches as Daichi clenches his jaw, irritated. "As you captain," he says, "it is. It's embarrassing for all of us when you talk shit like that." _When you don't behave,_ isn't said out loud, but Tanaka hears it anyway. 

Tanaka grins, sharp and wicked. "Maybe I like getting a reaction out of you," he teases. 

Daichi raises an eyebrow. "You really need to learn how to behave," he says.

"And if I don't want to?" Tanaka asks. It's an obvious challenge. He watches as Daichi processes the words, and the captain gets a dark look in his eye that nearly makes him shudder.

"Then I'll just have to make you." Tanaka's breath catches in his throat. _Oh._ Oh please, yes. 

"Nah, I think you're all talk," he says, because he can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. "You're scary when you threaten me, I'll admit, but when it comes down to it, the bark really is worse than the bite, huh?"

Daichi steps forward, and he looks pissed now. "You're one to talk," he huffs. "Come here." He holds up the leash. 

Tanaka grins. "Or what?"

The captain makes a frustrated noise in the back of the throat and suddenly he's surging forward, grabbing Tanaka by the collar of his shirt. He hadn't been expecting it so he's helpless against the force of it, stumbling closer to the other as he's pulled. Something slips around his neck and he hears a buckle being played with, and suddenly there's a pressure on his throat. He blinks, stunned, as the hand on his collar loosens, allowing him to straighten up. He brings a hand to his neck, feeling around. Daichi had put the collar on him just like that.

"Or that," Daichi tells him. Tanaka looks at him. He's got the leash in his hand, gripping it tight. When he notices Tanaka looking at it, he gives it a tug, and the spiker can't help the choked little gasp the movement pulls from him. "Oh, did you like that?" Daichi teases. He can feel himself getting hard. He's so glad that he and Daichi are the only ones in the clubroom. 

Tanaka juts out his lip and looks away, embarrassed. "No," he grumbles, but he knows his flushed cheeks and the tent in his pants are giving him away. Subtly, he clasps his hands in front of him in an attempt to hide his boner, but it backfires when he brushes against his erection. It takes a lot of effort to keep his hips from bucking at the friction. Daichi notices and laughs at him. 

"You know what I think?" Daichi muses. "I think you're just a stupid brat." Out of the corner of his eye, Tanaka sees Daichi step closer, and there's another tug at his leash again. "Look at me, Tanaka." 

Tanaka continues to stare at the wall.

This, apparently, is the wrong choice. "I said look at me," Daichi snaps, and this time, he yanks hard on the collar, pulling Tanaka towards him. The captain reaches out and grabs his jaw between his fingers, jerking his head so that he's forced to look at him. Tanaka can't help the rush of excitement that burns through him, watching the older man with wide eyes. "You're a brat," he says. "But I'll teach you to behave."

Tanaka barely bites back a moan at the words, but Daichi notices anyway and smirks. "First order of business," he says. "On your knees."

"Oh?" Tanaka says. "Whatever for?"

Daichi frowns at him. That fist tightens around the leash again. Suddenly, there's a foot hooking around the back of his knee and pulling, sending him buckling. He lands hard on his knees with a gasp. Thank god they're in the clubroom and there's mats on the floor. "That's one," Daichi tells him, voice low. 

Tanaka raises an eyebrow. "One what?"

The captain ignores him. "You're going to suck my cock now."

And Tanaka's really getting off on being a brat, because he's a proud little shit and it's funny to watch Daichi get all pissed about it. So he says, "Am I?"

There's another tug at the collar and suddenly Daichi's hand is coming down on him, slapping him right in the face. His head turns to the side with the force of it and his cheek stings afterward. He gasps. He hadn't been expecting that. He hates that all it really did was turn him on even more. "Yes, you are," Daichi tells him, and it sounds like an order. 

Tanaka turns back to him, grinning weakly. "Make me," he taunts. 

Daichi pulls hard on the leash and Tanaka falls forward, his face pressing against the captain's erection. He tries to pull away but the other man holds fast on the leash so he cant. He moans when those hips grind against his face and he can feel the hard warmth of his dick pressing against his cheek. "That's two, brat," he says, and then his other hand is on the back of his head, pushing his face further against his crotch, grinding right up against him with force. Tanaka's eyes flutter shut at the sensation and he moans again, hips bucking uselessly. 

"You're such a fucking slut for it," Daichi tells him. "You act all tough but all you really want is someone to push you around, isn't that right?" Tanaka stays silent, just lets Daichi keep grinding against his face, but apparently that's the wrong thing to do. Daichi's foot comes up and he presses his heel against Tanaka's erection, putting pressure on it. Tanaka chokes out a gasp. "Say I'm right."

Tanaka is barely able to stutter out a breathless, "N-no." It comes out sounding all whiny and desperate.

The foot on his dick presses down even more and the grinding against his face gets more passionate. He can't stop himself from letting out a muffled whimper. "Say it, bitch," Daichi snaps. "And that's three."

"Y-" He can't seem so get the words out.

Daichi doesn't let up. "Come on, slut, you can do it," he coos, all mocking and condescending. 

Tanaka feels hot all over, his entire body flushed with both embarrassment and horniness. "Y-yer right," he slurs out, gasping. It takes him a moment to realize he's actually said it out loud, and when his mind catches up with his mouth his breath catches in his chest, eyes stinging. He whines, squirming in place.

"Good boy," Daichi praises him, and he eases up on the grinding, the hand on the back of his head loosening its tight grip to almost pet him. Tanaka leans into it, his eyes falling shut.

"Daichi, lemme suck your cock," he says, breathless. His hands start to move up, headed towards the captains zipper, but he's pushed away by a big hand. He leans back, surprised, looking up at Daichi in confusion.

"Did I say you were allowed to touch me?" Daichi asks. He sounds so smug, like he knows exactly how he sounds, talking down to Tanaka, knowing that he can get away with it. He groans, annoyed.

"Aren't you gonna fuck me?" he asks, impatient. If Daichi didn't bring him in here for sex, then what was the fucking point of getting him all turned on?

"Oh, I am," Daichi says. "But I'm setting the pace. You don't get a say, bitch. Bratty sluts like you should learn your place. You're here to please me and learn how to behave, alright?"

Tanaka shudders. God. God, this was perfect. Yes. He can feel his skin buzzing, like he's high, only this time the drug is pleasure. Still, he feels like he should be fighting back, at least a little bit. He doesn't even think he wants to anymore, too desperate for Daichi to touch him or give him his dick or _something_. But it's the principal of the thing, really. He knows that if he doesn't at least put up a decent fight, he'll regret it later when he looks back on it. Also, he knows that Daichi won't have a reason to be as rough as he wants with him, and wasn't that what Tanaka wanted anyway?

"N-no," he whines, and he doesn't even need to look at Daichi's face to feel the change in his attitude.

"What," Daichis seethes, pressing his foot down on Tanaka's dick again, "the fuck did you just say to me?"

Tanaka wants to gasp and whine and cry, but he just barely manages to hold off. "I wanna... I-"

Daichi suddenly opens his mouth, laughing loud and cruel in his face. "You don't even know what you want, do you bitch?" he simpers. "You just wanna make trouble, huh? Want me to punish you, is that it? Are you a little pain slut?"

Tanaka doesn't answer, but Daichi seems to understand that it's answer enough. He hums and takes a step back, moving to open his backpack. Tanaka mumbles, "Wha-?" before he's pulling back, holding his school uniform tie. He watches with wide eyes as the captain makes his way over to him. 

"Take your shirt off," he orders. 

Tanaka lets out a breathless laugh. Okay, yeah, this was happening. Thank fucking god, he was so goddamn horny. "Do it for me?" he asks, smiling.

Daichi just lets out a long suffering sigh and lifts his leg, planting his foot in the center of Tanaka's chest and pushing lightly. Tanaka goes with the movement, letting himself fall back on his ass with a soft thud. He stares up at his senior, waiting for whatever is coming next. He wonders how far he can get Daichi to go. "That's five," Daichi tuts, clicking his tongue at him. "Take your shirt off, now. That's are order, _pup_." 

Tanaka's eyes widen but he finally grips the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. It gets stuck on the collar that Daichi is still holding, but the older man just pulls it over the leash before grabbing the leather again and tossing it to the floor. "Five?" Tanaka asks.

"Four happened when you told me no," Daichi tells him. He reaches out, pressing the handle of the leash against his lips. "Open." This time, Tanaka decides he'll be good. He drops his jaw just enough so that Daichi can push the leather between his teeth. He keeps his jaw loose, though, because he can't let himself be pushed around too much- he smirks up at Daichi when the other raises an expectant eyebrow at him. "Don't push me," he says, tone dangerous. "Bite down, slut."

Tanaka does as he's told, but his lips quirk up in an electric grin. Daichi glares at him. As he moves behind Tanaka, he says, "I knew you were a brat, but I've got my work cut out for me today, huh?" Tanaka huffs out a laugh that is cut off abruptly when he feels hands on his and the soft material of the uniform tie tying his wrists together. He doesn't struggle, but when the hands pull away, he tugs at the tie experimentally. It doesn't budge. He thinks he just got even more turned on, if that's possible.

He walks back around so that he's in front of Tanaka, and the spiker's got a good view to watch as he undoes the button and zipper on his pants, shoving both his jeans and boxers down at once. He steps out of them, giving Tanaka time to gape at his cock. 

Daichi was... huge. He gulped, suddenly nervous. Can he even take all of that?

Daichi steps forward, reaching to take the leash in his hand again. He tugs lightly, and Tanaka shuffles closer on his knees. He goes slow because he no longer has his hands to balance him. The thought makes his breath go shallow. 

Daichi grabs the base of his cock, stepping close so that he can rest the tip against Tanaka's lower lip. "You get to suck my cock now," he says.

Tanaka smiles, but doesn't open his mouth. The head of Daichi's cock slides past his lips and bumps against his teeth, and Tanaka wraps his lips around it as much as he can like that. Daichi sucks in a breath. "You fucking tease," he accuses, and Tanaka can't help but laugh at that.

"That's six now, asshole," Daichi growls. He takes advantage of how Tanaka's teeth part as he laughs and pushes in about halfway, forcing his mouth open. Tanaka makes a sound that is muffled for obvious reasons, lips straining around the width of it. Already, he can feel that he's got tears in his eyes, and he looks up at Daichi. He doesn't know what he's asking for, doesn't know what he wants, only that he must look absolutely desperate. The thought makes him whimper around Daichi's cock, and the captain groans. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth," he warns.

Tanaka's eyes widen. No, there's no way, he can't- he won't fit! He tries to plead with his eyes, to say no, but Daichi is already pulling back. Tanaka almost pulls off before he's stopped by the collar around his neck. It's holding him in place, and suddenly there's a hand on the back of his head too and Daichi is jerking his hips forward, slamming his cock into Tanaka's mouth.

He sets a brutal pace almost immediately, and Tanaka wails, sobbing. It's so much, too much, the huge cock scraping against his tongue and bulging his cheeks and sliding down his throat. Daichi pulls at the collar so that Tanaka has to lean forward to meet his hips. He knows he's crying, knows that there's droll leaking from his mouth and down his chest, wetting his nipples, but he can't make himself stop either. It's hard to breathe, too, around the dick in his mouth. His vision grows dark and he sways in place, eyes rolling back in his head. He's floating, his skin buzzing and tingling with pure pleasure. He barely even notices that he can't breathe at this point.

Daichi pulls out without warning and Tanaka gasps, suddenly needing air. Before he can even register that the dick is no longer in his mouth, Daichi slaps him, hard. The force of it makes his legs give out and he falls back, landing on his side. He just cries harder, and Daichi steps forward, pressing his foot against his dick again. Tanaka squirms, but with his arms behind his back, he can't really get away. He lets out a whimper, and Daichi laughs at him.

"Now," he says, an evil smile growing on his face. "Let's get started."

* * * * *

Tanaka's bent over one of the benches, arms tied to a post as he's absolutely pounded from behind. Daichi'd brought out a fucking machine (where he'd been hiding it in the clubroom, Tanaka didn't want to know). He had opened up Tanaka, surprisingly tender, before tying him to the bench and lining up the machine. It had only just pressed inside, but it was already opening him up far more than Daichi's fingers, penetrating him deep. God, it was so deep. He could feel it in his stomach- he could feel the way it made the skin of his stomach press into the bench, and he knows that if he could see it, there would be a visible bulge. 

He's a squirming, whimpering mess. The machine isn't fucking him nearly as fast as he wants. "D-Daichi," he moans. Please, make it go faster.

"What, do you want something?" Daichi asks harshly. Tanaka nods. "No, whores don't get to make requests." Daichi snaps. There's movement behind him, like he's coming closer. "In face, I've got something I'd like to do now."

Tanaka almost asks what until a hand comes down hard on his ass. He cries out, loud and wet with tears, at the surprise. Daichi just laughs. "I gave you six warning earlier," he explains angrily. "That's six hits now to make up for it."

"N-no," Tanaka sobs. He's already overwhelmed, to add that as well... 

All he gets is another smack, on his other cheek this time. It's harder than the last. He gasps, choking on sting of it.

"No, no," Daichi mocks, slapping him again. "You should've thought about that before you decided to be a brat." Another slap. "Sluts like you never know how to behave. You think you can get away with disobeying your master and then get what you want anyway." Daich slaps him again, hitting him like he was spiking a ball. Tanaka's back arches but he's held down by his hands and he whines long and long, the sound trailing off as another round of cries pushes past his lips. "Yeah, that's right, cry for me, bitch," Daichi sneers. He gives one more slap before he's moving around to Tanaka's front again. He's holding the remote for the fucking machine, and he makes a show of pressing the button that speeds up the thrusts of the fake dick. It's a very slight change, but Tanaka still moans like a whore when he feels it.

"I think I'll give you my cock again," he muses. He steps forward again- but before he gives his cock, he grabs the leash and wraps it around Tanaka's neck, tugging lightly. His breath thins out ever so slightly and Tanaka moans. "But only if you beg for it."

Tanaka doesn't know if he can even get the words out. He's so blissed out, so overwhelmed from the stinging on his face and ass and the huge cock in his ass and the leather around his throat. He manages to look up at Daichi with glassy eyes, a sluggish, fucked out expression on his face. He grins weak and lazy, and the leash tightens around his neck. 

"As cute as that is, I told you to beg," Daichi tells him. "And you better do it, or I won't let you cum at all."

 _This_ spurs Tanaka into action. "No," he slurs, crying at the thought. "No, please... pl's- fu-oooh, fuck me, I- fuuuuuck my mouth, ah." His eyes are rolling back in his head. He's so close to cumming he thinks he might explode- honestly, he might have already come and just not noticed. He's so desperate, so high, so deep into subspace that he wouldn't be surprised.

"Well, since you asked so nice," Daichi says, and thrusts in. Tanaka takes the whole thing at once, and immediately he's choking on it. Daichi pounds into his throat, hips smacking him in the face with each thrust. The leash tightens around his throat and he's whining, whimpering, crying. Daichi moans loudly above him, picking up the pace. "I can feel the leash on my cock through your skin," he announces. "Your such a dirty slut. What a brat. But I tamed you, huh?"

All Tanaka knows how to do at this point is moan.

"Good boy," Daichi says, and he rewards him by turning the fucking machine to the highest setting. It drills into him at breakneck speed, giving him no time at all to catch what little breath he could manage around Daichi's cock and the leash. It was inhumanly fast, punching deep into his guts and leaving him writhing, squirming, seeing stars. His eyes roll up into his head. He can't feel anything else. Only his mouth stretching around Daichi's massive cock, the way it hits the back of his throat, the way he chokes and gags on it. The machine in his ass is going so fast it's damn near vibrating, and he's practically numb from it. He's so overwhelmed, so hot. He sobs without abandon, giving up on even trying to keep himself together. He just goes limp and takes it. He's absolutely floating, barely aware of anything except the warm, wet, rough sensation of cock inside of him. 

He comes, and it's the most intense orgasm he's ever had. He's shaking, eyes rolling up into his head, and his vision blacks out. He's distantly away of Daichi pulling out and cumming on his face, of slapping him and rubbing the cum into his skin, of laughing at him and telling him how messy he looks and taking pictures, sending them to the team's group chat. Of him saying that maybe next time, they can do this after practice, and let everyone get a piece.

Tanaka just floats, a stupid smile on his face, completely fucked stupid.

He's never going to behave again, if this is what it gets him.


End file.
